


Are You Enjoying The View?

by QuandMeme



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Kadena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuandMeme/pseuds/QuandMeme
Summary: Spoiler alert: sex.





	1. Are you enjoying the view? - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a first part. I will finish it if you want me to.  
> Also, pronoun consistency is hard. I tried.

And suddenly it was like Kat forgot how to breathe.

There was no way to blame her, really, with the sight that had unfolded before her eyes: a topless Adena, sitting up, one leg at each side of the woman underneath her and her weight resting on Kat’s pelvis. The back of her hands were resting on Kat’s stomach, still holding the bra she had just taken off and her face framed by messy black locks. It’s not that Kat had never seen another woman naked before, but this was obviously something else. And even though she had never been in this particular situation with a woman before, she would bet her Instagram account on it that she would have felt the same way if she had.

“Ahem.” Adena cleared her throat. “Are you enjoying the view?” she said, brightly smiling down and swaying her bra to the side, onto the floor.  
“Yes, I am”, Kat softly answered, pushing herself up, stretching her neck towards Adena’s face.  
“Good,” Adena whispered, placing her hands on Kat’s face and stroking her thumbs over her cheeks before she leaned down, bringing their lips together in a soft, slow kiss.  
Kat pulled her closer, roaming her hands over Adena’s back. She let one hand drift to Adena’s neck, then her thumb along her jaw, stopping at Adena’s chin. Kat broke the kiss by pushing Adena’s face up and to side with her thumb and started kissing her jawline - little pecks at first, but turning them open-mouthed as she went further down. Adena’s breath had become irregular, filled with sharp, short inhales and long, shaking sighs. The sound hit Kat with a sudden surge of confidence, so she started to kiss her throat - drawing a quiet moan from Adena, who grabbed Kat’s neck in response, which spurred Kat on even more - working her way down her chest while she brought her hand from Adena’s neck to just underneath her breast and started lightly teasing the skin with her thumb. When her mouth had reached her other breast, Kat slid her hand from Adena’s back along her waist to the front, up her ribcage and then simultaneously squeezing and planting a wet kiss on her breast.  
Adena moaned louder this time, tangling her fingers in Kat’s hair, pulling lightly, and started to grind her hips down slowly. After Kat continued to massage, kiss, lick, suck, she looked up at Adena, who was looking down at her with dark eyes, mouth slightly opened and a blush on her cheeks. Keeping eye contact, Kat moved to her other breast and while she stared into Adena’s lustful eyes, she ostentatiously licked around her nipple - making Adena’s mouth fall open a little more - before grazing it with her teeth and taking the tip between her teeth and pull back slightly. Adena’s hands flew to the hem of Kat’s shirt, so Kat lifted her arms to let her take it off. Kat started to move back to Adena’s chest, but he felt a shove against her shoulders, making her fall back into the bed. Before Kat could react, her hands were being grabbed and pinned above her head and a pair of breasts were pressed against hers.

“So… Are you enjoying yourself?” Adena said, her face only inches away from Kat’s.  
“Hmm,” Kat hummed approvingly, “and by the look of that blush on you face, so are you.”  
Adena laughed. It was the most wonderful sound. Hearing Adena laugh always made Kat feel so full of joy. But suddenly Adena’s lips were at her ear, where she whispered, slowly:  
“By the time I'm done with you, you will be doing a lot more than just blushing.”  
_Oh fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very open to feedback. Thank you for reading.  
> Love.


	2. Are you enjoying the view? - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of the renewal! #yay

Adena kissed her, more urgently now - but still tender - while she let her body lean more onto Kat’s. Kat tried to free her hands from Adena’s grip, but she couldn’t.  
_When did she get this strong?_  
Now Adena started to grind her body onto hers. The feeling of her thighs, her stomach, her breasts, her face so close to Kat’s, her breathing becoming more irregular,… It drove Kat crazy. She couldn’t think clearly anymore; she could only feel, closing her eyes, getting more and more turned on.  
“Look at me”, Adena said, her voice commanding yet gentle.  
When Kat opened her eyes, she saw two dark eyes staring into hers. They kept eye contact while their bodies moved together, their movements becoming more erratic. Kat was taken aback by the intimacy of it all. She struggled to control her breathing. It was getting faster. Shorter. Heavier.

Suddenly, Adena sat up on her knees while letting go of Kat’s hands, sliding hers down Kat’s arms, down to her sides, while she kissed down her neck, in between her collarbones, her chest, using more and more tongue going while going further and further down. Now Adena was exploring the part of her stomach right underneath her navel with her lips, her tongue, while her nails teased at the edge of Kat’s jeans at her hips, making her shiver.  
“Adena,” she sighed.  
“What is it?” Adena answered, between kisses.  
“I can’t.” Kat struggled to say something coherent. “Just stop tea-.”  
She was cut off by Adena’s hand on her breast, kneading, rolling her nipple in between her fingers while scraping her teeth over Kat’s stomach. Kat’s hips shot up, looking for any sort of friction. When she didn’t find any, she couldn’t help but let out a moan.  
She grabbed her pillow with one hand, tangling the other in Adena’s hair. She felt Adena sigh against her skin.  
“I want you”, Kat said, her voice somewhere in the back of her throat.  
Adena looked up at her, biting her lip, sliding her hands towards the button of Kat’s jeans.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. I’m so sure.”  
Kat saw a little smile - _so_ fucking sexy - playing around Adena’s mouth and felt her lips curl up in response. Keeping eye contact, Adena undid the button, zipper and slid the trousers down. She let them fall on the floor. In her vulnerability, Kat found a surge of confidence somewhere.  
“Take yours off too”, she said.  
Adena seemed a bit surprised by the sudden change of tone, but only for a second, because she was already standing next to the bed before Kat could come up with a follow-up. Adena took her time to undo her trousers, pushing them over her hips and letting them fall down on the floor. Then she got back on the bed and _crawled_ towards Kat, looking at her with want in her eyes. They came together in a passionate kiss before Adena started kissing down Kat’s body again, only stopping at her underwear to hook her fingers on the edges and taking it off.

Adena sat on her knees in between Kat’s legs, hands on her knees, caressing lightly.  
“You’re so beautiful. Just so beautiful”, she said.  
“So are you.”  
Going underneath Kat’s legs and putting her hands on the outside of her legs, Adena lowered her mouth to her thigh and started kissing towards her centre and then waited, hovering just above.  
Kat was shaking in anticipation. The sight of Adena in between her legs, staring at her like that made her feel so much. Kat nodded, to give permission or just to make her hurry up, because she didn’t know how long she could take th-.  
Adena’s tongue froze that thought right then and there, the tip sliding through her folds, up to her clit, then circling around it before her mouth planting a wet kiss. Kat was so worked up already, she was failing hard to somewhat keep it together. Her hands went from grabbing onto her pillow to the sheets, to Adena’s hands or her hair, back to her pillow. Adena’s tongue and lips were working some kind of magic in between her legs, her hands massaging Kat’s thighs, sliding up to her stomach and down again. Kat felt herself getting close, trying not to be too loud and keeping her hips stil, but they were moving to their own accord, meeting Adena’s movements. Kat put her hand on Adena’s head, pushing her impossibly closer. Then Kat felt Adena’s hand leave her thigh, her fingers slowly sliding inside her and curling up. Adena started thrusting her curled fingers in and out, while keeping her tongue busy on Kat’s clit, now focusing on a particular spot that drove her crazy. Kat’s muscles tensed up and, her head thrown back, she was getting closer, and closer, and closer.  
Although she felt it coming, it suddenly hit her, her orgasm washing over her, drowning her in pleasure, her entire body shaking, muscles contracting, all out of Kat’s control. Her hips were being held down by Adena’s free arm while she kept on fucking her through her orgasm until, after the waves had subsided a bit, Kat pushed her away. Adena softly started kissing up Kat’s body until she arrived at her jaw, where she pressed her lips against Kat’s skin, laid her hand on her chest, where she felt Kat’s heart beating fast and silently waited.

  
“Fuck…” Kat breathed out when she had come down enough to say something. She turned her head to kiss Adena, tasting herself on her lips. Adena pulled the sheets up to cover them both and nuzzled into Kat’s neck. Kat put her arms around the woman pressing against her side and pulled her as close as possible.  
“I mean, your blush is still there so I guess that’s a good sign, right?” Adena said, teasingly.  
They laughed together. Because Kat couldn’t muster a witty response, she whispered: “You are the most magnificent thing I have ever laid my eyes on and I can’t even believe you’re right here in my arms.”  
She felt Adena smiling against her neck.  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It probably would have made more sense to write it in American English, but I couldn't bring myself to write 'pants' instead of 'trousers'.  
> Anyway, stay tuned for the morning after...  
> Lots of love x


	3. Are you enjoying the view? - part 3

When Kat woke up, Adena was laying half on top of her: head on Kat’s shoulder, arm and leg draped across her body, breathing on Kat’s chest. From Adena’s breathing pattern Kat could make up that she was awake, so she started to roam her hand over Adena’s bare back, dwelling there for a bit before moving further down to the base of her back where the curve of her bum started, teasing the skin there. Adena hummed, laughing a little bit.  
“I thought you weren’t a morning person”, she said.  
“It’s your fault”, Kat shot back.  
Adena started to tease Kat’s breast with her nails: “I would say that it’s my good influence on you.”  
Kat sighed. “Your influence on me is everything but good right now”, she said.  
Adena pushed herself up and looked at Kat with a pretend shock face, moving her legs to straddle her, but Kat used the short moment of imbalance to push Adena over, onto her back, and kissed her, pressing her still sleepy body down to feel as much of Adena’s as possible. Adena was looking for friction against Kat’s thigh, but she denied her and teased Adena’s lips and mouth with her tongue, her teeth, never really giving in to a satisfying kiss. And telling from the nails digging into her back, it was driving Adena crazy.  
Kat moved her lips to Adena’s neck, kissing the skin there, sucking - probably leaving a mark. She kissed up to her ear, then licked behind Adena’s jaw, making her tremble, inhaling sharply. Kat pulled back and rested her gaze on Adena, marvelling. Adena looked into her eyes, chest heaving, biting her lip, eyes dark and hungry.  
Kat brought her hand to Adena’s lips, caressing them. She felt Adena’s tongue against her thumb. She slid her fingers down, over Adena’s chin, throat, all the way down, before she stopped at her pubes, dragging her nails through them. Then Adena took Kat’s hand and guided her further, gasping when Kat’s fingers touched her clit.

_Fuck, she’s wet._

Kat struck up an easy rhythm, stroking the area around Adena’s clit. Adena let go of her hand and grabbed the sheets, eyes staring into Kat’s. Kat started to speed up a bit and push down a little harder. Adena curled her fingers around Kat’s bicep - Kat was leaning on her elbow next to Adena’s head - and began rocking into her hand, while letting out soft moans.  
They turned Kat on so much, these little moans, just knowing how she made Adena feel and that even though Adena tried to stay composed and quiet, she couldn’t help but let them out. Adena’s hand on her neck pulled her down into a messy kiss. Kat changed the position of her hand a little bit, which apparently was a good idea, since Adena let out a long, deep moan into her mouth.  
After she continued to moan and sigh into Kat’s mouth for a while, Adena broke the kiss: “I need you inside of me.”  
First, Kat cupped Adena’s centre, sort of pulling upwards.  
“Oh, Kat…”  
Then she used her fingertips to tease around her vagina, and finally pushing to fingers inside. Adena’s reaction - she had been holding her head up to watch what Kat was doing - was to let her head fall back on the cushions, pushing her head into them and arching her back when Kat started curling her fingers while moving out and in and out and… Kat started to kiss Adena’s breast, making her breath hitch. She bit down on her nipple.  
“Fuck, oh!”  
She continued to work Adena’s breast with her lips and teeth.  
“Faster…”  
She kissed up Adena’s neck, then looking at her face while speeding up her movements.  
“Yes, yes, oh Kat…”  
Now Kat was entirely focused on her hands, her thumb on Adena’s clit and now a third finder inside of her. “You look so beautiful when I’m fucking you”, she said.  
Adena pulled her down again and kissed her, _hard_. But not for long because she broke the kiss again, gasping. Kat held a steady rhythm while Adena’s breath became frantic, filled with gasps, moans - some _oh_ -s, _fuck_ -s, _yes_ -s, _right there_ -s, but most of the words she couldn’t understand. She felt Adena’s muscles tensing further, her back slowly arching. Then Adena stayed still of a second or two before her orgasm hit her.  
Adena’s hand flew to Kat’s, pushing her hand against her centre, fingers still curled up inside her. Her abs were contracting and relaxing and contracting again while she was holding onto Kat, repeating her name again and again like a mantra, while the warmth of her orgasm crashed through her.  
Kat could only stare ate Adena - open mouth, heavy blush, eyes squeezed shut, deep frown - while the contractions gradually faded, her breathing calmed down and her face softened. It took Adena a while to recover, but then she opened her eyes, looking up at Kat.  
Kat’s face was hovering above Adena, staring down lovingly.  
“You have some mucus in your eye”, Kat said.  
“Shut up and kiss me.”  
And so she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let this be a trilogy.  
> But I can continue to write (multi-chapter) one shots here, so hit me up with your requests and suggestions.  
> If you want to read something with plot from me, let me know as well.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Love x


End file.
